Tears in the Falling Rain
by Inu-Fighter-Zero
Summary: I decided to write something a little different this time. Kagome dies. Let me warn you. Read and review


Tears in the falling rain By: Inu_Fighter_Zero  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I couldn't idolize Rumiko Takahashi. Onto the story!  
  
Rain. Cold, relentless,unending. It was horrible. But what made it even worse were the events that occured in the rain.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Inuyasha Why have you been acting this way lately? What's wrong!" a worried Kagome Higurashi asked the half-demon.  
  
" Nothing you stupid bitch! Leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"I.. Inuyasha I...I love you."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked and suprised. All he could say was  
  
"Well I don't love you bitch!" Kagome began to feel tears forming in her eyes. She put her hands to her face and ran off.  
  
"Feh! She's pathetic! Stupid bitch." He felt Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.  
  
"What was that for ya' letcherous monk!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed Miroku by his robe.  
  
"Are you that stupid! You broke Kagome's heart you bastard!  
  
"Feh." was all he said.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*************  
  
" He... He doesn't love me. I should have known I can't compete with HER."She shook with anger when she thought about that bitch Kikyo.  
  
"I'll never go back to that feudal era! If he hates me I won't help him find those damn shards!" She said as she went to sleep.  
  
The next day she couldn't keep her mind off of Inuyasha. All throughout the day she was looking out her classroom window.  
  
"Higurashi. Answer the question." The teacher said.  
  
"Yes sir. The answer is 58.72." she said still not completely paying attention.  
  
"Correct." the teacher replied. she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
After school she figured she needed to return the shards she still had.  
  
" It will be my last trip to the feudal era. But maybe Inuyasha misses me. Anyway, I must return the shards." She said as she jumped down the well.  
  
*************  
  
"Damn it! When will she come back! We need to find the damn shards!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
" Are you really that naive! Thanks to you she'll probably never come back!"  
  
"Feh. Like I care. I don't need her! I hate her. I love Kikyo!" Kagome who was standing outside the hut heard everything.  
  
" Is that.. how you really feel Inuyasha?" Kagome asked inbetween sobs.  
  
" Yeah it is bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Fine! Take your damn shards!" she said as she threw the bottle containing the glowing fragments. She ran into the forest away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh! Bitch. At least the shards are okay." Inuyasha said as he examined the bottle.  
  
"I don't need him anyway!" Kagome said as she approached the well.  
  
"Poor girl all alone."  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You don't remember me. How rude. It is I Sesshomaru. he said as he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Now you are going to die." He lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Something is wrong. I think it's Kagome." Inuyasha said. He ran out of the hut and into the forest. He was close to the well when he could smell her scent. He ran to the well and saw Sesshomaru choking Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Sesshomaru you bastard! Leave her out of this! It's me ya' want."  
  
"I...Inuyasha... y.you came for me." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"I lied before Kagome. I don't hate you. In fact I love you! Please don't die! I need you!" He said as he came towards her.  
  
"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Inuyasha." Sesshomaru began to tighten his grip on her neck.  
  
"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha. I love you." Sesshomaru killed her. She was gone. Kagome the only thing that gave Inuyasha true happiness and she was gone. Taken away from him by this monster.  
  
"Sesshomaru you bastard! I'll kill you!" He drew Tetsusaiga and killed him with one swing. He knelt beside Kagome and touched her beautiful face.  
  
"I will always love you Kagome." He said as he began to cry.  
  
A/N: This is a once in a lifetime fic. I will never kill Kagome in another of my fics. I just thought I should write something a little different this time. Read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
